


Room For Two?

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [20]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: Aramis has a surprise for d'Artagnan. D'Artagnan is not very impressed...but he might be persuaded to change his mind.





	1. ‘But we will be much more comfortable...’

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read on its own. The only thing you need to know is that Aramis and d’Artagnan are in an established relationship.
> 
> I promised a follow up to ‘The Old Flame’ this is not it, but I have pretty much finished writing it. I just need to tinker with the last two chapters. I hope this will tide you over.

D’Artagnan could tell his lover had something planned. Aramis had been giving him cheeky grins all day. They had not been together for a few days and d’Artagnan was looking forward to their later liaison. 

They were currently standing guard, stood opposite each other in the Palace. They were acting as an honour guard to a visiting emissary who appeared to be boring the King. If the King was bored there was a good chance he would dismiss the emissary and retire to his rooms. In which case they would no longer be needed. 

When they had gathered for muster that morning Aramis had nodded a greeting to d’Artagnan before wandering off to stand with Porthos. D’Artagnan watched as the two men were quickly embroiled in an animated conversation which only ended when Treville appeared to give them their briefing. 

Porthos shook his head as they were dismissed, the Musketeer had given Aramis a look that d’Artagnan could only describe as amused disappointment. Aramis had chuckled, slapped him on the back and sauntered off to the armoury. 

‘What was that about?’ d’Artagnan had asked as he watched his lover disappear.

‘He has asked me not to say, but he’s an idiot. I will say that much.’

D’Artagnan had instantly been intrigued and he still was, as he made eye contact with the man in question. Aramis looked towards the emissary and rolled his eyes. 

One of their usual past times whilst standing guard was trying to distract each other. Athos was the hardest one to distract. Porthos was the easiest; Aramis had once had to apologise to Treville when Porthos had been distracted and had received a dressing down from the King himself. Treville had not been amused and sent a rather contrite Aramis off to help Serge in the kitchen for the rest of the day as a punishment.

Their attention was drawn to the King who had risen from his chair and after a succinct dismissal of the emissary had flounced off out of the room, his advisors and courtiers in tow. 

‘Early finish,’ stated Aramis with a smile.

D’Artagnan nodded slowly and fell into step with his lover.

‘Are you going to tell me then...what you’ve got planned?’

Aramis did not respond immediately. As they passed one of the Palace footmen, Aramis nodded and received a sly smile from the man in return. D’Artagnan glanced back at the footman who was disappearing along the corridor.

‘What was that about?’

‘Nothing,’ replied Aramis.

D’Artagnan sometimes found his lover exasperating, but that was just the way the man was and d’Artagnan did not want him to change, so he put up with it. 

Whatever Aramis had planned, d’Artagnan knew it would be interesting and with any luck lead to an enjoyable evening for the two of them.

MMMM

They reached the door to Aramis’ rooms. Despite several attempts to wheedle the information from his lover d’Artagnan had so far been unable to get the older man to open up. Aramis pushed the door open and stepped back to allow d’Artagnan to enter.

Aramis’ rooms consisted of a small sitting room and an equally small bedroom. The sitting room had a small heath beside which sat two cushioned chairs on either side of a slightly worn rug. 

Today an additional piece of furniture had appeared. D’Artagnan slowly walked across the room and stood in front of it looking at it, unable to hide his confused expression.

‘Do you like it?’ asked Aramis with a smile, his eyes full of enthusiasm. 

In front of d’Artagnan was an ornate couch. The cushions were deep pink in colour with twisted piping around the edges. Two bolster cushions of a similar fashion sat at each end. The couch was big enough for three people to comfortably sit together. The couch dominated the small room.

‘Did you steal it?’ asked d’Artagnan incredulously, knowing his lover would never be able to afford to buy such a piece of furniture.

Aramis playfully slapped d’Artagnan’s arm with the back of his hand, ‘of course not...the palace was throwing it out...and I...liberated it.’

‘So you stole it.’

‘I had to pay the footman who helped me carry it here last night…’

‘You stole it…’

‘They were throwing it out. And the footman saw me looking at it...he said courtiers often liberate unwanted items.’

D’Artagnan tilted his head, his arms folded across his chest.

Aramis rolled his eyes.

‘Yes...I...stole it...But we will be much more comfortable...’

D’Artagnan shook his head and sighed. 

‘Why…’ he began.

Aramis held up his hand to stop him talking.

‘How often do we end up sat on the floor in front of the fire, before we end up going in their because we want to be comfortable?’

Aramis pointed at the worn rug before indicated the bedroom. D’Artagnan could see the man’s point. They had often wanted to be close to each other before retiring to the bedroom and the two cushioned chairs, although comfortable meant that if they wanted to have physical contact with each other, one or both of them ended up on the floor before they ended up in bed. 

‘It’s a bit big…’

Aramis nodded, ‘I know it can’t really stay there, I thought we could move it to sit along that wall.’

Aramis pointed to the wall in question.

‘And where is that cupboard going to go?’

‘Next to the chest in the bedroom.’

D’Artagnan realised his lover had thought it all through. He went back to looking at the new piece of furniture. He realised it was just about long enough for one of them to lie on it. He could imagine them entwined together, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

‘Is this what you and Porthos were talking about earlier?’

Aramis nodded, ‘I think he’s jealous.’

‘He thinks you’re an idiot.’

Aramis frowned for a second, ‘possibly...but at least you can be comfortable with this idiot.’

Aramis was busy shrugging out of his doublet, his weapons belts already neatly hanging from their hooks behind the door. After pulling his boots off Aramis went about finding a bottle of wine and glasses as d’Artagnan slowly pulled his own weapons, boots and doublet off. 

‘How did you get it here? Did you and that footman just carry it through the streets?’

Aramis nodded, ‘and it’s heavier than it looks. We had to stop a few times, but at least we had somewhere to sit.’

D’Artagnan could not help laughing as he took his glass of wine.

‘I’m just glad it wasn’t raining,’ remarked Aramis as he sat on the couch, leaning back, crossing legs and getting comfortable. He nodded to the spot next to him.

D’Artagnan took the offered seat. He sat carefully, knowing the couch had been in the Palace was odd. They were not allowed to relax at the Palace, so to be sitting on a piece of elegant, if garish, furniture was unheard of. 

He settled back, Aramis wrapped his arm across his shoulders and pulled him a little closer. D’Artagnan did not want to admit to finding the positions comfortable; at least not yet.


	2. ‘I’m not so sure that was a good idea now.’

Their glasses of wine sat forgotten on the floor, it had not taken d’Artagnan long to accept that the couch was indeed comfortable and that it was pleasant to be in front of the fire as Aramis slowly undid his breeches and teased at his half hard cock. 

D’Artagnan shifted slightly as his lover took the ties of his underclothes and slowly, so slowly, untied them. D’Artagnan often found Aramis’ ability to tease and take his time infuriating. But the end results, the slow build and eventual, very satisfying, end made his lovers teasing worth it. 

Aramis knew what he was doing, his experience always gave him the upper hand. Although they considered themselves equal d’Artagnan enjoyed that Aramis could still surprise him on occasion. 

D’Artagnan twisted a little to kiss his lover, his hand pulling at Aramis’ shirt as he did so, pulling it loose. 

Aramis removed his hand from inside d’Artagnan’s breeches and cupped the back of his head pulling him in firmly. They deepened the kiss. D’Artagnan did not have much experience with different people when it came to kissing, but he knew Aramis was the best. The man could draw it on indefinitely. Just imagining kissing his lover could cause d’Artagnan’s cock to stir.

As they continued to kiss d’Artagnan pulled Aramis shirt loose and traced his fingers over the other man’s stomach and chest, pushing the fabric up as he went. Aramis may have been more experienced, but d’Artagnan had picked up a trick or two along the way.

As they broke off the kiss so that Aramis could pull the shirt off, d’Artagnan took the opportunity to pop open his lover's breeches and pull the ties of his underclothes loose. Aramis did not give him the chance to go any further, grabbing at him and pulling him back down to lie over him, kissing him deeply again.

The fire crackled occasionally as it continued to warm them, the cool evening not causing them any issues. 

Manoeuvring themselves around to remove their breeches and underclothes did not prove as easy. D’Artagnan laughed, pushing Aramis away as he pushed his own breeches down his legs after Aramis had struggled to do it from his position trapped underneath him. 

‘It’s not without its faults,’ admitted d’Artagnan as he leaned back to relieve Aramis of his underclothes, ‘but I will admit it does feel very decadent doing this in front of the fire and not on your worn out rug.’

Aramis glanced down at the item in question, ‘I really should replace it…’

Any further musings on the decor of Aramis’ rooms were forgotten as d’Artagnan pushed Aramis back down and nuzzled at his neck before laying kisses across his chest. His hand sliding down to brush across the older man’s cock.

Aramis hummed in satisfaction, d’Artagnan had learned quickly how and when to touch his lover. D’Artagnan knew how to satisfy Aramis, how to draw out the moment and how to bring him pleasure. Both men enjoyed pleasing the other.

D’Artagnan paused, he looked up at Aramis.

‘I left it under the couch...I thought ahead…’

‘Got it all planned out haven’t you,’ chuckled d’Artagnan as he reached down to find the bottle of oil. 

As he pulled himself back up again and steadied himself to pull the stopper off the small bottle his knee slipped off the edge of the couch. For a split second he wavered, trying to maintain his balance, he knew he had lost as he started to topple to the side. Aramis reached up to steady him, snaking his left arm around his waist. But all Aramis achieved was to end up falling from the couch as well. Each man stared at the other in shock.

MMMM

D’Artagnan landed heavily on his back, the air knocked out of him as Aramis ended up on top of him before rolling off towards the fire with a gasp. 

The room was quiet for a few seconds. Once he had taken a couple of breaths d’Artagnan looked towards Aramis. His lover had his eyes screwed shut and was holding his left wrist protective across his chest.

‘Sorry,’ said d’Artagnan as he pushed himself up to sit and twisted around to see what was wrong with his lover, ‘my knee slipped.’

He paused and rubbed at his thigh for a few seconds. 

‘I think I might have pulled something...are you alright?’

‘Caught my wrist...under you I think when we...landed, it’s just sprained...I’ll be fine.’

D’Artagnan shook his head, the fact that Aramis still had his eyes shut and was in obvious pain contradicted his lover's statement.

‘Of course, you will,’ humoured d’Artagnan as he gently pulled Aramis’ right hand away from the injured limb.

Aramis could not prevent a hiss of pain as d’Artagnan touched his wrist.

‘Sorry,’ he said sympathetically, ‘should I just strap it up?’

Aramis nodded before replying, ‘are you alright? You landed heavily.’

‘I’ve had worse,’ d’Artagnan could see a look of concern cross his lovers face, ‘you knocked the air out of me when you landed on me. I think I’ve pulled something in my leg and my back might bruise a bit...it’s really not that bad.’

‘I’m not so sure that was a good idea now,’ said Aramis with a glare at the offending piece of furniture.

D’Artagnan hid a smile as he helped Aramis to sit up. Aramis leaned against the couch looking at the fire. 

‘At least it’s warm,’ said d’Artagnan as he walked through to the bedroom to find a bandage to strap his lover's wrist with.

As he hunted through the chest in Aramis’ bedroom d’Artagnan realised out of all the injuries they had received during their time together this was probably the most ridiculous. He wondered how Aramis was going to explain away the injury. Although minor, Aramis would not be able to perform his duties fully for a couple of days. D’Artagnan would enjoy seeing Aramis charm his way out of admitting how he got the injury. 

He walked back to Aramis who had pulled himself up to sit on the couch. D’Artagnan sat next to his lover and started to wrap the bandage around Aramis’ wrist finding the careful balance between binding it too tightly or too loosely. 

‘I’ll get some cold water in the morning and you can use some cloths on it to cool it down,’ said d’Artagnan as he worked.

‘I’ve trained you well,’ remarked Aramis as he watched d’Artagnan work.

D’Artagnan sat back looking at his work. He regarded his contrite looking lover for a few seconds. He could see Aramis was already blaming himself. The man was incorrigible, despite the fact it had been d’Artagnan that had fallen Aramis had somehow, in his own head, made the whole incident his own fault. D’Artagnan knew what he had to do. 

‘This can’t go on,’ he said, a serious expression on his face.

‘What?’ asked Aramis, unsure what his lover meant.

‘You, being the cause of us getting hurt. I’m going to see to it that it doesn’t happen again.’

Aramis looked at d’Artagnan, unable to hide the confusion and worry on his face, as he was pulled up to stand. D’Artagnan was pleased he had managed to trick his lover into thinking he was being serious. 

‘I am taking you in there,’ said d’Artagnan, indicating the bedroom, ‘and I am going to make you come so many times, you will be too exhausted to cause either yourself or me any further injuries.’

Aramis allowed himself to be led to the bedroom. D’Artagnan could see, by the change in his lover's expression, that Aramis was somewhat looking forward to his punishment. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I used the word ‘couch’ to describe Aramis’ acquired piece of furniture as I researched and found that the word ‘couch’ has French origins. Personally, I would refer to that type of furniture as a sofa (how common of me). If, dear Reader, you have some insider knowledge of how the French of the 17th century referred to such pieces of furniture please do tell me, as the history and semantics of such things fascinates me.


End file.
